The Last Weekend
by spashley20
Summary: Brooke and her friends head to Rachel's cabin for a party weekend. Two very unexpected guests tag along. Now no one is safe.Nathan/Grace, Brachel, potential Leyton, Bevin/Skillz. Cross over with The Hitcher but different storyline. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, let's get a headcount!" Lucas shouted over the noise of his friends chatter. Lucas smiled. "By saying 'here' you are officially committing to getting into the car. That means we are not turning around for a forgotten hair dryer. Brooke."

Brooke scoffed. "Trust me, Squints. You do not want to see Brooke Davis without her hair dryer."

Rachel lifted her sunglasses and looked at Brooke. "Diva."

"If by diva you mean I want myself to look good, then yes. Call me what you wish."

"Anyway. Say 'here' when I call your name. I'd like to get to Rachel's cabin _before_ the twins' birthday. Not afterwards."

"Yeah, it's not every day my girls turn eighteen." Nathan smirked as he threw his arms around Brooke and Grace's shoulders.

"Gross, Nate." Brooke quickly unwrapped herself and Grace simply punched her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, jerk. You have only one girl."

Lucas interrupted the fight. "Brooke Davis."

"Are you seriously being this nerdy right now, Luke?"

"Brooke. Davis." Lucas said again stubbornly.

Brooke sighed. _Here._

"Grace Davis." _Here._

"Nathan Scott." _Here._

"Rachel Gattina." _Yeah, yeah. Here._

"Peyton Sawyer." _Mhm. _

Lucas clapped his hands together. "Well alright! Skillz, Bevin, and Mouth are meeting us there. It looks like we're good to go."

"Finally!" Grace and Brooke said in unison.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I hate when you two do that."

Brooke linked arms with Peyton. "You love us, best friend."

Peyton stuck out her tongue. "So you think."

B………………..D

Lucas turned the high beams on and tried to see through the downpour and fog. "This sucks."

Graced yawned and nodded. "Yeah." Grace leaned her head against the window.

"Aw, come on Grace. Don't fall asleep on me like the rest of them."

Grace turned to the back of the car. Brooke was sprawled out, her head resting in Rachel's lap. Rachel's arm was protectively around the brunette's shoulders. Nathan and Peyton were in the furthest backseats sleeping against their respective windows.

Grace laughed. "Hey, I promised you I would sit with you so things weren't awkward with you and Peyton. I never said I would stay awake with you too."

"What if I dazzled you with my smile and called you my best buddy?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lucas Scott."

Lucas laughed but it slowly crept into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"It just sucks. That I screwed everything up."

"Well you know I love you, Lucas. But I can't give you any sympathy. You went for my sister while she was with Rachel when clearly Peyton liked you. You're lucky everyone is still your friend. Hell, you're lucky Rachel didn't kick your ass."

Lucas sighed. "I know."

"Just try and be happy. Who knows? Maybe this birthday weekend away from the rest of the world will change things for the better."

"Maybe... Alright screw this. It's Brooke's turn to drive."

"Aw, don't wake them up! They look so cute."

"I've been driving for two hours. It's her shift. You could be a good sister and take her shift for her if you want."

"Yeah, no. I'm not that nice of a sister."

Lucas laughed and pulled over. He jumped out quickly and opened Brooke's door. He shook her awake. "It's your turn to drive."

Brooke stretched. "Damn," Brooke looked at Lucas who was still standing in the rain getting soaked. "No way in hell am I going out there." Brooke hopped over the front seat and Lucas grumbled but got into the back.

"Sure you can handle driving without your girlfriend holding your hand the whole time?" Grace teased.

"Shut up, Grace. I never see you without your boy toy. You're just jealous that Rachel's hotter than Nathan."

Grace pretended like she was thinking it over. "Yup, you caught me. Now my evil plan to win her over will never work. You'll be watching me like a hawk." Grace replied sarcastically.

"How about you two stop bickering? I stopped driving so I could sleep." Lucas called from his seat.

Both twins turned around and shot a glare at Lucas. "Shut up."

Lucas threw his hands up in defeat and when Brooke turned her eyes back to the road both Davis girls shrieked. Brooke spun the wheel and the car spun in an unknown direction. The rest of the passengers woke up, startled.

"What the fuck was that?" Nathan shouted.

"I think we almost hit a guy." Brooke whispered from the front.

"Well is he alright?" Lucas rolled down his window and tried peering through the fog. "I think he's alright. He's just standing near his car. Probably broke down."

Brooke turned to her sister, noticing she was started to hyperventilate. She instantly grabbed her hand. "Not the time for a panic attack, Grace. Breathe, okay? We're fine. You are going to be fine."

Deep breath. "Okay." Grace's breathing began to calm down. "Thanks."

Peyton put her seatbelt back on. "Brooke he's walking over to us. Get us out of here."

Lucas began opening his door. "I think we should make sure he's okay."

"No way. We're a bunch of teenagers that almost hit a guy. Somehow I bet this would end with us in jail or something. Just drive away Brooke." Nathan ordered.

Brooke reluctantly started the engine and burned rubber as she sped away. She glanced in her mirror and noticed that the man was not alone.

B………………..D

Brooke, Grace, and Rachel walked inside the gas station in search for some junk food. They were only about an hour away from the cabin but they had the munchies. The boys stayed with the car to pump the gas.

"I'm going to go get some Pringles." Rachel said over her shoulder. She walked to the back of the store where she noticed a blonde man about the same age as her.

He walked up to her. "Hey. I'm Derek. Derek Banks."

Rachel didn't look up from the Pringle's container she was set on studying. "Hey. I'm Not. Not Interested."

The man made a burning noise. "Ouch. That one hurt a little. So what are you doing out here?"

"Listen, buddy. I'm going up to my cabin in Knot Woods and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try and ruin my first night. Get lost."

"Fine. Sheesh."

Grace and Brooke stayed near the front grabbing a few candy bars. They started to argue about what candy was better, Reese's or Kit Kats, when another man entered the store. Grace instantly felt uncomfortable around the man and Brooke simply smiled and went back to her candy.

"Hey. You got a phone I could use to call a tow truck?" The man asked the guy at the front counter.

"Sure do. It's called a pay phone, right outside the store door."

The man smiled slightly and looked at Brooke. "I don't suppose you have some spare change I could use, do you?"

Brooke put her hands in her jean pockets but came up empty. "Sorry. My friend has our money."

"How about you?" He nodded his head to Grace.

"Um…" Grace looked through her purse and took out a quarter. "That's all I got."

"I'm John Ryder. Thank you…" The man paused.

"That's Grace. And I'm Brooke."

"Well then. Thank you Grace and Brooke. I'll see you." With that, the man walked through the doors and to the payphone.

"Well he seemed nice."

Grace slapped Brooke on the arm. "Are you crazy? Why would you tell him our names? He seemed creepy. 'I'll see you.' Who says that?"

"I think he was just being friendly."

"Well I think you're wrong."

Rachel came up to the counter and squeezed herself between Brooke and Grace. She slightly hip checked Grace out of the way.

"Bitch." Grace mumbled under her breath.

"Put your stuff on the counter so I can pay for it."

The cashier began checking them out when the blonde man from the back of the store sauntered up to them. "Woah. I think I'm seeing double."

Brooke looked unimpressed. "We get that a lot."

"Double the beauty." The blonde tried again.

"We get that a lot too." Grace chimed in.

The blonde's smile changed from cheerful to menacing within a second. "The things I could do with you two if I had you in my bed…"

Rachel instantly turned around and shoved Derek into an aisle shelf causing bags of chips to crash to the floor. "Fuck off."

Rachel grabbed the rest of their stuff and the three girls rushed back to the car. They jumped in as Nathan finished pumping the gas.

"Let's get out of here. This gas station is full of creeps."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we almost there yet?"

The whole car groaned when the question was posed by Brooke.

"Well, it's been about three minutes since you last asked. So now we are eight minutes away, Brooke. Eight." Rachel answered for her.

Brooke frowned. "Be nice to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop whining." Brooke pouted again and Rachel kissed her quickly. "Happy?"

"Yes."

A few short moments later they found the turnoff to Rachel's secluded cabin. The property extended for over at least eight miles.

"This places is gorgeous, Rach." Peyton watched the thick forest as it went by. Normally she didn't draw nature but she figured this would be a great place to try it out.

Rachel smiled cockily. "Thanks."

They pulled up to the front of the cabin at about six. Mouth, Bevin, and Skillz were already there waiting.

Lucas jumped out and kissed the dirt. "Land!"

Brooke laughed. "Remind me why we are friends with him?"

The group grabbed their suitcases from the car and Rachel lead the way into the spacious living room of the cabin.

"So here's how the rooms are going to go. Brooke and I get the master bedroom, obviously. Grace and Nate get the guestroom. So that leaves Peyton, Mouth, Bevin, and Skillz with the bunk bed room. Go ahead and fight it out for the bottom bunks."

Skillz and Peyton laughed but Rachel remained serious. "Oh, I'm not kidding."

Instantly the four bunk bed roommates ran for the stairs.

"Well what about me?" Lucas asked, picking up his suitcase.

"Sorry, Luke. You're stuck with the couch. Pulls out to a bed though!" Rachel answered with a cheerful voice.

"Great. Just great."

Upstairs Bevin and Skillz were sitting uncomfortably on a twin bunk bed. "Man, it ain't right. All the other couples in the house got their own room."

"I know but it is Grace and Brooke's birthday. I guess it's fair. I know how to make you feel better! Let's go for a nature walk!" Bevin clapped her hands excitedly.

"Baby I know you're tryin' to make me feel better, but why would I wanna go on a nature walk?"

"Squirrels! Duh!"

"What?" Skillz stared at Bevin's blank expression. "You know what? Let's just go. Yo I'll see you later Mouth. Me and Bevin are goin' on a nature walk."

G………………..D

"So are we hot tubbing it?" Grace asked as she took her bathing suit out.

"Yeah, we're all meeting out there in like 10." Nate replied.

Grace began walking to the bathroom and Nathan ran after her and wrapped his arms around her. Grace shrieked in surprise. Nathan whispered in her ear. "Maybe later we could shower…"

Grace spun around and kissed him. "If you're good." She playfully shoved him and ran into the bathroom. She quickly changed into her bathing suit. She looked up into the mirror to fix her hair and gasped when she saw the reflection. John Ryder was outside her window.

She whipped her head around but no one was there.

Nathan ran into the bathroom. "Is something wrong?" Then he noticed Grace's breathing was uneven. He hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Should I go get your sister?"

"No. I'm okay. I just thought I saw…it was nothing. I'm okay." Grace shivered and pressed her face into Nathan's comforting chest.

"If you're ready we can head to the hot tub now."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." Grace took one last look at the window. _Nothing was there._ _Just my mind playing tricks on me._

She grabbed Nathan's hand and walked to the hot tub.

Everyone was already in it and in the middle of the game Never Have I Ever.

They all had glasses of wine and it was up to Peyton's turn. "Hmmm…I feel like we've done everything already. Ummm..." Peyton traced the circle of her wine glass before finally thinking of one. "Oh I got one. Never have I ever had a dream about the twins."

Brooke and Grace watched shocked as every single person in the hot tub took sip of their drinks. Lucas, Rachel, Nathan, and Mouth all took sips.

"Pervs!" Grace laughed but hit Nathan and Brooke did the same to Rachel.

"Seriously gross." Brooke agreed. "Alright, enough of that. I think me and Rachel are tired. Right, Rach?"

Rachel smirked. "Right. We'll just be going to bed now."

Peyton, Lucas, Grace, and Nathan decided to chill in the living room for a while. It was about eleven at night when they realized that Skillz and Bevin hadn't returned from their nature walk.

"We should probably go look for them. I'll go get Rachel and Brooke." Peyton offered.

"Aren't they sleeping?" Mouth naively asked.

"Yeah, sure, Mouth. They went upstairs early to 'sleep.'" Nathan snickered.

Peyton approached the door and heard giggles. As much as she wanted to leave, she knocked on the door anyway. She was surprised to hear an immediate 'Come in!' response. She opened the door and the two were sitting on the floor, a bowl of popcorn in-between them. The big screen TV was paused on a scene from Bride Wars.

"You're watching a movie?" Peyton asked skeptically.

Rachel's eyebrow rose. "Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"No, I just…we thought…never mind."

Brooke smiled. "You know, P. Sawyer, Rachel and I aren't just about sex."

"I know. Sorry." Peyton's cheeks blushed. "Anyway, Skillz and Bevin might be lost. Will you come downstairs so we can figure out what to do?"

"Of course. I hope they are alright."

Outside the house Bevin and Skillz were on the porch trying to stifle their laughter. "Baby this is gonna scare them so bad, Mouth is gonna piss himself for real."

Bevin whispered, "I know. Nathan's about to open the door, hurry! I'm going to hide!"

Skillz ran over to the front door and leaned his full body weight on to it. When Nathan opened the door, Skillz fell to the floor with a thump. Oh my gods and what the hells rang out from the friends. Brooke ran to feel Skillz's pulse.

Skillz jumped up. "Man, you guys shoulda seen your faces."

"Not funny, Skillz. I thought you got shot or something." Brooke pushed Skillz.

"Nah, Ma. Hey Bevin! Come out, they totally fell for it. Bev?" When Bevin didn't answer his calls Skillz took a small step outside.

He turned back to face his friends. "That's weird, she was right there a second ago."

Before he could get anything else out, Skillz face turned ghostly pale. His hands went to his stomach and his friends followed his actions. There, sticking through his stomach, was a 20 inch long arrow. Blood flowed down his stomach, onto his pants, and onto his hands.

Everyone sat in horror for a moment. Before anyone could react, a second arrow whizzed through the night air and pushed its way straight through Skillz's forehead. His body hit the floor. The sound caused everyone to panic.

"Close the door! And lock it!" Nathan shouted.

"But what about Bevin?" Brooke cried out.

"Fuck Bevin!"

In the distance, Derek Banks watched the chaos that he caused with his bow and arrow in hand.

John Ryder walked up to the side of him. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his boot. "Good work."

"One down. Many more to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan ran towards Skillz's dead body. He grabbed his arms and dragged him away from the door, creating a trail of blood. Once he was no longer blocking the doorway, Nate slammed the door shut and locked it. A silence ensued while everyone processed what had just happened.

"Jesus Christ." Lucas murmured as he combed his fingers through his hair.

None of the stunned teenagers knew what to do with themselves.

Finally Grace spoke up. "What about Bevin?"

"What about her?" Rachel replied.

"She's outside and possibly alive. We have to find her."

"Are you crazy?" Rachel gave Grace a what-the-hell-are-you-smoking look.

When no one spoke up, Grace volunteered herself. "Well I'm going to look for her."

Brooke grabbed her sister's arm protectively. "No way are you going out there. You could get killed! We have no fucking clue what's out there!"

"Exactly! She's one of our best friends and she might have no idea that we're in danger. She needs us, Brooke!"

Nathan stepped up next to the twins. "Brooke's right, Grace. You aren't going out there. End of story."

Grace put on her resolve face. "What if it was me out there, Nathan? Would you just leave me there?"

Nathan and Grace stared at each other. Another minute passed before Nathan made his decision. "Fine. But I'm going with you."

Nathan picked up a golf club from Mr. Gattina's study. Then the couple opened the front door and quietly crept outside into the darkness. The others merely watched. The couple began walking on the side of the cabin, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Inside the cabin, Peyton had curled up on the couch. "Maybe it was a freak accident. Maybe it was a hunter."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

Rachel shot them another look. "Are you two that naïve? It was _two arrows_. One right through his _forehead_! That's no fucking accident."

Peyton's face visibly tightened. "You know what, Rachel? We're trying to stay hopeful."

"There's no room to be hopeful, Blondie. We need to be realistic. And realistically, there's no way in hell those two should have gone outside."

Meanwhile, Nate and Grace reached the end of the wall. They swung open the backyard gate. They entered the backyard.

Grace gasped at the sight. She instantly recognized the two blondes in front of her. Derek, the creep from the gas station, was holding Bevin by knifepoint. His blade was dancing dangerously close to Bevin's neck.

"Oh, hello twin. Beautiful, sexy twin." Derek smirked as he put pressure on Bevin's neck. The knife created a tiny drop of blood but Bevin was smart enough not to whimper. "How about you tell macho man over there to get lost."

"No way." Nathan immediately snapped.

"Leave now or I will kill your friend here. It's as simple as that."

Grace nodded at Nathan to leave. He didn't have a choice, so he went around the corner of the house and stayed there just in case he needed to spring in to action.

"So. I'm gonna give you a shot to save your friend's life. I want you to pick that flower over there. We're going to play 'she dies, she doesn't die.' I bet you've played before, Grace."

Grace did as she was told and picked the flower. She gulped nervously and began plucking each petal one by one. "She dies…she doesn't die…she dies…she doesn't die…"

Grace continued until there was only one petal left. "She doesn't die." Grace smiled victoriously and plucked the leaf.

Derek smiled. "Congrats, Grace. You won the game. It's just too bad your little hotshot boyfriend couldn't follow my rules." Derek slit Bevin's throat before Grace could even shout a protest. Blood oozed from the wound. Bevin grasped at her throat violently. Grace finally screamed out a high pitched "NO!"

Instantly Nathan ran and grabbed Grace's arm, forcing her to run with him back towards the entrance to the cabin. Bevin finally stopped moving on the ground and her eyes closed for the final time.

Nathan and Grace rushed through the front door and locked it behind them. Grace burst into tears.

"Damn it, Nate." She pushed her face into his chest and Nate hugged her tight.

Nathan noticed everyone staring and so he confirmed what had happened. "She's dead. Some sicko killed her."

"It was Derek. That creep that hit on me and Brooke and Rachel. And-and…I think I saw John Ryder looking through my window earlier. I thought I was just imagining it…"

Mouth spoke for the first time since the chaos erupted. "I think it's time we search this house for everything useful. Anything that will protect us until we can figure out a way to get help. No one can ever be alone."

B…………………….D

Rachel and Brooke relocated to their room in search of things they could use to help protect themselves. "There should be flashlights in the closet." Rachel told Brooke as she looked for a hidden gun in her dad's nightstand.

"This whole phone situation is unbelievable." Brooke looked through the closet and picked up two flashlights. "How could your parents not have any way to communicate with the outside world?"

"It's a secluded cabin. They wanted it this way."

"Well you'd think at least one of us would have fucking cell phone reception."

Rachel slammed the nightstand draw shut. "No guns. He must have hid them somewhere else…Let's get back downstairs before they start worrying about us." Rachel hugged Brooke and kissed her forehead. "We are going to be okay, Penelope. We will get out of this."

Brooke smiled internally, thankful that her girlfriend could be so strong in a situation like this. "Okay. I mean at least there are a lot of positives. Like, we are inside and together, away from them."

The two left the room, hand-in-hand.

John stepped out of the master bathroom and smiled. If emotion exsisted for him, he would probably be close to feeling giddy. He had found Brooke's major weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke and Rachel returned to the living room. There was a couple of golf clubs and metal baseball bats collected on the coffee table.

Rachel scoffed. "This is all you guys came up with? I have kitchen knives and steak knives the size of Brooke's ass in the kitchen."

Brooke looked annoyed but didn't say anything. Nathan stood up and handed Rachel one of the bats. "Yeah, I know and I hid them."

"What? Why?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Because we are more likely to hurt ourselves with those than we are to actually hurt the psychos. Killers turn victim's weapons on themselves more often than not." Mouth answered.

"Let me guess, you actually know the statistic for that, don't ya Mouth?" Rachel mocked.

Mouth went to give Rachel the percentage but Brooke interrupted them. "Hey, where's the blondies?"

Grace looked at her sister from her spot near the window. "They went to go get the cars. Hopefully we'll be out of here." Grace answered almost robotically.

Brooke walked up to Grace and gently pulled her from the window. "Sweetie, I know you're concerned but I don't think standing near a window is a good idea right now." Grace leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder and Brooke responded with a comforting hug. "I know you're thinking about Bevin, but you have to know it wasn't your fault. You have no control over somebody else's actions."

"I know. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, little sister."

"You're only older by two minutes. You really need to get over that." Grace mumbled into her twin's shoulder.

B………………………D

Peyton and Lucas sprinted towards Rachel's SUV. Lucas stopped short and Peyton collided into him. Lucas paid no attention to Peyton as he stared at the SUV. All four tires were slashed and the windshield was smashed in. Bevin's convertible was in a similar condition.

"So much for a way out." Peyton muttered.

" Peyton." The two blondes jumped. They turned to see John Ryder standing in between them and the cabin. "So. You're Brooke's best friend, right?" John's words came out cold and almost teasing.

Peyton gulped and Lucas took a protective step in front of her. "Yeah."

"Well then, I guess you'll be coming with me."

Lucas swung his golf club at John, missed, and then tackled him to the ground. "Peyton, run!"

John quickly got the upper hand and punched Lucas.

Peyton sprinted away without another thought. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she turned around and saw John standing above Lucas. John snapped his neck and just like that, Lucas was gone. Peytonthen turned towards the house and ran right into the awaiting arms of Derek. Peyton screamed in horror.

G…………………..D

Grace broke out of Brooke's embrace at the sound of Peyton's scream. The twins looked outside just as Derek disappeared into the woods with Peyton kicking and screaming. Grace spotted Lucas's body on the ground.

M……………………M

"I have an idea." Mouth spoke up. "Why don't we take the ATVs? We had cell phone reception at the end of the driveway. Get there, get help."

Brooke thought about it. "I don't know. It'd be too much noise. Whoever goes would be a sitting duck."

"I'll go. It's our only shot; we are sitting ducks if we just stay here."

Rachel stood up. "I'll go with Mouth. I know these woods like the back of my Gucci handbag."

Everyone eventually agreed to the plan except for Brooke. Rachel and Mouth headed to the garage and got on the ATVs. "Scared, Mouth?"

"Absolutely."

"Me too. But now's the time to show off that dangerous side of yours."

They put their helmets on and sped out of the garage, their cell phones stowed away in their pockets. They drove in and out of the trees, quickly gaining distance. They were about halfway when suddenly a razor-like wire appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. Mouth didn't have enough reaction time to stop himself and he drove right through it. Mouth's body sliced in half. The upper half of his body fell to the forest floor as his torso and legs continued on with the ATV until it stopped a few yards away.

Rachel had to resist the urge to vomit. She continued forward, knowing there was nothing she could do for her good friend. Rachel reached the entrance a few moments later. She dialed 911, clicked send, but before she could even hear the first ring she was tackled. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth. The cell phone dropped into the mud. Rachel cried as she felt herself being pulled away. She watched as the glowing screen sunk into the ground.

B………………..D

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Brooke nervously paced around the room and checked the clock. 2:03 AM. "They should have been back."

Nathan and Grace didn't have it in them to try and comfort the distraught brunette. Anything they said would just provide false hope and that wasn't enough to keep any of them going at this point. They had lost their good friends. Nathan had lost his brother; Brooke had lost her best friend and now possibly her girlfriend. It was just too much for them to handle.

Moments later they heard a knock on the door. The three of them tensed up and Nathan picked up his golf club. "No need to be alarmed…" John's voice floated through the doorway, sending chills up their spines. "I have simple instructions for Brooke. She must follow the dirt pathway to the cliffs area. No one goes with her and she does not bring a weapon."

"Why the hell would we let her do that?" Nathan shouted.

"Because. It's the only way she gets the chance to save a life." With that, he was gone.

Brooke looked frightened but determined. "I'm going. This is just one big game to them and we won't get out of it unless we play their game." Brooke hugged Nathan and Grace before making her way outside. She didn't give them a chance to protest and she didn't give herself time to think about it.

Brooke walked along the path with her flashlight. She was scared but had to do what she had to do. Eventually she reached the cliffs that surround the pond. The cliffs were at least three stories high. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She made her flashlight go side to side and felt short of breath when she saw Derek standing with a machete that was half the size of his body.

"Hello, other twin. I played a game with your sister already. It's too bad they couldn't follow the rules. Now it's your turn."

"What do you want from me?" Brooke's voice was shaking.

"I want you to make a choice. Have you ever played that game when you were little?"

"What game?"

"The one where you put people into situations and ask questions like 'If so-and-so were hanging off a cliff, which one would you save?' Well guess what, twin. That just came to life."


	5. Chapter 5

_"What do you want from me?" Brooke's voice was shaking._

_"I want you to make a choice. Have you ever played that game when you were little?"_

_"What game?"_

_"The one where you put people into situations and ask questions like 'If so-and-so were hanging off a cliff, which one would you save?' Well guess what, twin. That just came to life."_

Brooke's face remained stoic but her heart felt like it had twisted itself inside of her. She was having a hard time breathing. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Rachel and Peyton. You have two minutes to make a decision, twinie. Rachel to your left, Peyton to your right. Choose wisely."

Brooke's brain instantly went into overload. She then noticed that two bungee cords were tied to a tree and they lead to hang over the cliff. She surmised that Rachel and Peyton were at the end of them in harnesses. Brooke could feel herself breaking.

"One minute left. Make a choice or I cut both ropes."

How could she make a choice like that? Her best friend that's been there for her since she was little? Or her girlfriend whom she was madly in love with? It wasn't fair and it wasn't something she could choose. But the terrifying fact was she _had_ to choose. Derek would kill them both if she didn't.

"Ten seconds…"

Brooke's mind suddenly went blank. She ran to Rachel's rope and began pulling on it. It was a struggle, but she was slowly working Rachel higher. Then she heard it. A small "Brooke?" from Peyton. Brooke instantly started sobbing as she got Rachel over the cliff.

Rachel was unconscious and bleeding. Brooke wasn't sure why or where but she knew she had to stop it somehow. She unhooked the harness from Rachel's body.

"Good choice, Brookie." Derek called out from behind her.

"Brooke? Brooke, help me!" Peyton cried out. Brooke sobbed harder.

Derek brought his machete high into the air and brought it down on the rope keeping Peyton alive. Brooke covered her ears but she still heard Peyton's screams and the undeniable sound of bones hitting rocks. Then there was silence.

"You have 15 minutes to get Rachel to the house before the games begin again. You better hurry."

Brooke mustered up all the strength she had but still had difficulty picking Rachel up. It was near impossible. She couldn't throw her over her shoulder either because she thought Rachel's wound was on her stomach.

Brooke, broken and desperate, called out to Derek's receding form. "Derek! Please, I can't…I can't get her back to the house. I…" Brooke's sobs wracked through her body. She was shaking from how hard she was crying.

Derek stopped for a moment, seeming to regret leaving the girls there. It was a bit unfair, Rachel being wounded and all. But in the end he continued walking into the woods.

Luckily for Brooke, Rachel woke up slightly a moment later and was able to lean against Brooke and walk towards the house very slowly.

They got all the way to the edge of the woods when Rachel suddenly passed out again. "NATHAN!" Brooke screamed his name over and over at the top of her lungs. She knew she only had minutes to get Rachel back into the house.

Nathan rushed outside and picked up Rachel bridal style. They got into the house and placed Rachel on the coffee table. Grace ripped off Rachel's shirt, leaving her in her bra, and they saw that the wound on Rachel's stomach looked like a stab wound. Grace rushed to get gauze from their first aid kit and quickly began treating the wound as best as she could.

Brooke sat down on the couch watching them rush around Rachel. Nathan kneeled in front of Brooke. "What happened out there?"

Brooke was still sobbing. "He…made me choose. Between Rachel and Peyton…and Peyton's…Peyton's…Peyton's dead." In that moment, with tears still streaming down her face, Brooke receded into herself. She stared blankly at Nathan and stopped talking.

Grace placed a wet cloth on Rachel's forehead. "I've done everything I could for her. I think she'll be okay for now but she needs a hospital, Nate."

Nathan looked back and forth between Rachel and Brooke. "I think Brooke's in shock."

Grace sat on the side of her sister and pulled her into a side hug. "Brooke? Brooke?"

Brooke was unresponsive.

**_Brooke watched her friends sitting at the lunch table from a distance. She had just won student council president and she was ready to celebrate. She could already see the signs Rachel and Peyton had made for her. They were such dorks sometimes but Brooke loved them for it. She saw Nathan sitting and Grace leaning into him. They were talking quietly and smiling. Bevin and Skillz walked over a moment later and began happily chatting with their friends. Mouth and Lucas were debating over some basketball game Brooke didn't know about._**

**_In Brooke's mind it was like a scene from a movie. Brooke was engulfed with a warm flow of happiness. She smiled and finally walked over to her friends who cheered loudly for her._**

"_Peyton."_

"_Yes, Brooke?"_

"_I'm going to throw your cell phone out of my car window if you don't stop checking it every three seconds."_

"_I'm sorry." Peyton looked into her lap. Brooke immediately pulled over her car over to the side of the road. She unbuckled her seatbelt and faced her best friend. She took her hands and held them comfortingly. _

"_What's wrong, Peyton? Have I done something to upset you? And don't lie because I can tell when you do. You're easier to read than Grace."_

_Peyton smiled a little at the realization that the girl in front of her knew her so well. "I just…feel guilty about taking a mini road trip with you."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Ellie dying was huge for me and I know you want to make me forget for a weekend but I hate that I took you away from Rachel and Grace…"_

_Brooke grabbed Peyton's cheeks and stared into her eyes. "Peyton I want you to listen to me, okay? I may be in love with Rachel, but I love you just as much as her. I'm so happy to be spending this time with you. And I hate to get incredibly cheesy on you but you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me."_

_Peyton shyly smiled. "Thanks, Brooke."_

"_I will always be here for you. I love you P .Sawyer."_

"_I love you too, B. Davis."_

**Peyton cries out for Brooke. Peyton screams. Peyton's body crashes on to the rocks.**

The three memories played in Brooke's mind over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus, Brooke. Snap out of it!" Grace began violently shaking her unresponsive sister. "Please!"

Grace violently shook her one last time before releasing her. She began pacing across the living room until she stopped again in front of her twin. She slapped her across the face.

Brooke's face instantly reddened but her state didn't change. Grace lost it. Tears freely fell from her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore, Nathan. I don't know what to do."

"Come here. Shhh. We're going to make it through this, Grace. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Nathan took her in his arms and they stood there for a moment, Grace silently crying into his chest.

Rachel, still sprawled out on the coffee table, called out to them. "Grace."

Grace walked away from Nathan and bent down so she was eye-level with the injured redhead. "What is it, Rachel?"

"There's…a hidden room. In my bedroom. If we could…get to it…we might be able to hide."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Grace asked angrily.

"It's…small. There would have…been…too many people." Rachel was struggling to say her sentences in one breathe.

"Nate, pick up Rachel and carry her up the stairs. I'm going to guide Brooke."

Nathan went to question her but was instantly silenced by Grace's look. There was no room to argue.

The basketball star lifted up Rachel bridal style earning a muffled whimper from Rachel. "Sorry." He mumbled before carrying her up the stairs.

Grace once again stood before her sister. "Brooke. Wake the fuck up!" Grace screamed. "I need you right now!"

Something inside Brooke's mind seemed to register. Her eyes blinked and Grace put her hands on Brooke's cheeks.

"Please, Brooke. Please. Rachel has a room and we can hide. This is our chance. Please." Grace begged.

Brooke's cold stare flickered back to life. "Oh thank god." Grace briefly took her sister in her arms. She then grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. When they arrived, Rachel was on the bed and Nathan was unlocking the latch on the bookcase that hid the secret room.

They all squeezed inside of the room that barely fit all of them. They had to all stand. Rachel was forced to remain standing and she leaned heavily on Nathan. Nathan held onto Rachel and handed Grace the golf club in his hands. "If anyone opens that door, swing as hard as you can."

Time passed and Rachel's eyes began to close. Nathan nudged her. "Come on. Stay up."

"I…can't…I'm so…tired."

Brooke, who hadn't spoken since she had gotten out of her coma-like state, gently lifted Rachel's head so that they were looking at each other. "You're the only skank I know who can fight passing out even though she drank literally all night. This is nothing for you, baby. Stay awake."

Rachel almost smiled but didn't have the energy too. Brooke kissed her and their eyes communicated something they didn't need to say out loud. _I love you._

Two hours passed and they all felt cramped. They guessed it was nearly 4 AM in the morning and no signs that the killers knew where they were appeared.

Although uncomfortable, they hadn't panicked until Rachel's body suddenly slumped into Nathan. "Rachel! Rachel!" Brooke sort of whispered and sort of yelled.

She was quickly told to be quiet by Grace. "I am not going to be quiet! Look at-"

"Brooke shut up! It wasn't that. I think I heard something…"

They all were quiet and strained their ears trying to hear a noise. And there it was.

One creak of an old floorboard was all they needed to hear to know that they were about to be found.

"Ah. The old hidden room behind the bookcase trick. I shoulda known…" Derek smiled as he began opening the case. "Shoulda known…"

The smile was instantly wiped from his face by the end of a golf club. Grace swung again and again unmercifully. "You sick fuck!"

Over and over she smashed the club against his skull until the only thing left was a bloody mess attached to a dead body.

Nathan was still in the room with Rachel and Brooke had come out to Grace. "It's okay, Grace. He's gone. You saved us."

"Not so fast."

Grace drew in a breath when she saw John Ryder in the doorway of the bedroom. "You see, Derek here was my apprentice. I didn't even like him very much. You took care of that problem for me. He liked to play games, Grace. He wanted to toy with your 'emotions'. I never understood that. I don't have emotion, Brooke. Did you know that?" John scratched the back of his head with one hand and nonchalantly continued, "I just kill."

He put the butcher's knife he held in his hands and lifted it into the air. Grace screamed and Nathan dropped Rachel and ran in front of Grace. "Would you look at this asshole? Trying to play hero. You won't win. I _want_ to die. That automatically gives me the upper hand." John smirked.

A moment passed and all that was heard was breathing. Then John lunged at Nathan and everything that happened next was chaos. Both twins were screaming and John knocked Nathan to the ground. Nathan tried to wrestle the knife away but John was too skilled.

He pushed the knife into Nathan's thigh, effectively pinning Nathan to the floor. He screamed out in pain. John got up and turned towards the twins.

Grace lifted her golf club in the air trying to look threatening. "Do you want to die, Grace?"

"No."

"Say it."

"NO!" Grace cried out.

"SAY IT!" John bellowed.

Grace began crying again and simply nodded her head 'no'.

John shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'fine' and stepped towards Nathan. "Leave him alone!"

John ignored the demand. He pulled on the knife in Nathan's leg causing the knife to rip at his already horrible wound. Nathan cried out in pain again and was instantly silenced by the knife slicing through his neck.

"Oh god. No…no…" Grace was a wreck.

John then began walking towards Grace. She started backing away towards the wall away from Nathan.

"Say it, Grace."

With his focus on the twin with the club, Brooke held herself together. She couldn't let this bastard get her sister too. She walked to Nathan and refused the urge to throw up. She ripped the knife from Nathan's throat.

Her hands shaking, she began creeping towards John.

"Say it, Grace." John kept repeating himself the closer he got to the girl. Grace saw Brooke behind him.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brooke used as much strength as she could muster and plunged the knife into the back of John's neck. He fell to the floor. His body twitched for a moment before becoming dead still.

Brooke and Grace made eye contact with each other and they both collapsed to the floor, exhaustion filling their bodies.

**One year later…**

Brooke's body was covered in sweat and she was moving around quite a bit. Rachel woke up and looked over at her girlfriend's body. She figured she was just hot until Brooke screamed out in her sleep.

Rachel quickly shook her awake. "It's just a dream, baby. You're okay."

Rachel embraced her and put her fingers through Brooke's hair in an attempt to soothe her. Brooke's fingers ended up on Rachel's slightly exposed stomach. She traced Rachel's scar.

She finally calmed down and Rachel asked her what she was dreaming about.

"The night. I was dreaming about _the night_."

"Oh Brooke…" Rachel wished more than anything that she could take that all back. She couldn't stand to see the pain the girl was still going through.

"I think I'm going to go call Grace."

"It's almost 2 in the morning."

"She won't mind." Brooke got out of bed. She leaned back down and brought Rachel's lips to her own. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rachel gave her a soft smile and Brooke left the room. She made herself comfortable on their couch and gave her sister a call.

"_Can't sleep?"_ Grace answered.

"No, lil sis. I had a bad dream. I thought maybe you did too."

"_It's weird how you know that."_

"I'm used to our freaky twin thing by now. Thinking about Nathan?"

Grace sighed. _"All the time. Thinking about Peyton?"_

"Always."

"_It wasn't your fault, Brooke. You know that. It was those sick fucks who I know are rotting in hell right now."_

"I know. I just want to live a happy life, Grace."

"_You have me. And you have the love of your life. Take advantage of it, Brooke. You're lucky." _There was a deep sadness to Grace's voice. She missed Nathan fiercely.

"But why us, Grace? Why did we get to survive?"

"…_Only God knows."_

**END.**


End file.
